


Определенно не о политике или религии

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Китти, строго говоря, не собиралась звонить Питеру. Но иногда просто необходимо поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не варится в тех же проблемах, что ты сама или твои друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Определенно не о политике или религии

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well, It Sure Isn't Religion or Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870203) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



> Как всегда, спасибо бете. Komissar, мур)))

Китти сидела на кровати в своей комнате на базе и пристально рассматривала… хм, она решила, что это коммуникатор. Интергалактический такой. Соблазн разобрать его и посмотреть, как эта штука работает, был велик, но ее останавливал страх сломать прибор. И хотя она не собиралась его использовать, потенциальная _невозможность_ установить связь заставляла сердце замирать от разочарования.

И ведь Китти действительно не планировала звонить, не важно, что она там сказала Питеру. Не потому, что не почувствовала искры между ними, а как раз по той причине, что это и произошло. А она и без того уже пряталась на секретной базе в северной Канаде, пытаясь обучить горстку перемещенных во времени тинейджеров, и одновременно на цыпочках пробиралась через политическое минное поле мутантского сообщества. Ей действительно не нужны были дополнительные трудности в виде отношений на расстоянии. Впрочем, отношения на расстоянии казались сейчас простой проблемой, и тут хотя бы были не только минусы, но еще и плюсы.

— Что ж, похоже, ты уже решилась, — пробормотала она себе под нос и ткнула в кнопку связи, пока не успела передумать.  
Где-то с минуту коммуникатор просто шуршал, а потом из передней части вырвался луч света, и в пустом пространстве комнаты появилась голограмма. Китти испуганно дернула рукой, изображение на время пропало, но потом снова появилось. Он не говорил, что будут еще какие-то _проекции_.  
— Китти! — воскликнул Питер, широко улыбаясь. На нем были футболка и узкие брюки, немного похожие на джинсы (но конечно, не джинсы). Она не могла сказать, какого они цвета — все изображение получилось в серо-голубых тонах — но видела, что он сидит за столом и перед ним стоит кружка — Я очень рад тебя слышать!  
Китти заправила за ухо прядь волос и улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Я вовремя? Даже не знаю, сколько у тебя там времени.  
— Сколько нам нужно, — сухо ответил Питер. — В космосе нет часовых поясов, и планеты все разные. Я сейчас завтракаю.  
Он приподнял кружку.  
— А что ты? Сколько у тебя там времени?  
— Ранний вечер, только пообедали, — ответила она и не смогла сдержать вздоха, от которого ее плечи слегка опустились.  
— Не понравилась еда?  
Она улыбнулась уголком рта.  
— Если бы все было так просто. Знаешь присказку о том, что не стоит обсуждать религию и политику? Ну, вот иногда кажется, что мы обсуждаем только это. И просто… Мне надо поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не находится в постоянной готовности разразиться речью о правах мутантов или вступить в спор о значении путешествий во времени и ответственности за них.  
— Это я могу, — ответил Питер. Он подался вперед и поставил ноги на что-то под столом. — Хочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь конкретном?  
Она пожала плечами, положила коммуникатор на кровать и уселась, скрестив ноги.  
— Ни о чем конкретно. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, например. О своих приключениях.  
— Что-нибудь… — повторил Питер, задумчиво хмыкая. Внезапно он ухмыльнулся, в глазах вспыхнули веселые искры. — Хорошо, есть у меня одна история. У нас было свободное время, и мы все разошлись по своим делам. Мы с Рокетом особенно не напрягались, выпили по паре стаканчиков, заценили эм… обстановку вокруг.   
Он бросил на Китти быстрый взгляд; она закатила глаза и жестом попросила его продолжать. Как будто кто-то тут собирался обижаться за то, что он Бог знает когда оценивал Бог знает каких женщин.  
Питер немного расслабился и продолжил:  
— В общем, мы немного выпили, и тут оказывается, что какой-то охотник за головами что-то нам подмешал. Следующее, что я помню, — это то, как мы с Рокетом просыпаемся в клетке на его корабле. Оба совершенно голые.  
— Он вас раздел? — выпалила Китти. — Зачем?  
— Нам он не сказал, но предполагаю, нас описали как исключительно опасных типов, и он подумал, что таким образом надежнее всего нас обезоружить, — ответил Питер, пожимая плечами. — И я не могу его за это винить, потому что опыт в подобных ситуациях у нас правда есть, и не маленький. А раздевание действительно лишило нас почти всего, что мы при себе имели.  
— Только почти? — вздернула бровь Китти.  
Питер принял нарочито серьезный вид и постучал пальцем по голове.  
— Мозги.  
Китти хихикнула, и он снова ухмыльнулся.  
— В общем, в любом случае, попали мы в переплет, точнее, в эту маленькую клетку. Да там весь корабль маленький, только балки какие-то и несколько ярдов между нами и кабиной пилота, даже ничем не разделенные помещения. А значит, он слышит каждое наше слово. Тогда мы попытались немного его поубалтывать или поугрожать. Но нет, ничего не вышло. А как ты, наверное, помнишь, — продолжил Питер. — Мы перед этим выпили. И какое-то время уже прошло, но алкоголь еще действовал. Постепенно эффект, впрочем, проходил, и я был уже только чуть-чуть пьян. Но как только мы перестали предпринимать попытки пообщаться с тем парнем, я осознал, что мне надо пописать. Прямо очень надо.  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — произнесла Китти. — Никакой уборной?  
— Не в клетке, по крайней мере, — подтвердил Питер. — Даже слива нет. И вот я терплю и терплю, но в конце концов кричу этому чуваку: «Эй, мне надо пописать!» Он и ухом не ведет. Проходит еще какое-то время, и вот теперь я понимаю, что мне действительно надо.  
Ухмылка Питера стала шире.  
— Этот охотник за наградой не обращает на меня никакого внимания, а мне же нужно чем-то отвлечься, или я и правда описаюсь, так что я начинаю ругаться Рокету. И говорю всякую такую фигню, которую говорят в таких случаях. «Я уже по горлышко полон». Или там: «Я же лопну». «У меня уже глаза пожелтели». «Я тут все сейчас затоплю». Ну, такого типа фразы, ты понимаешь, да?   
Китти кивнула, и Питер улыбнулся еще больше.  
— Ну, и я несу что-то такое минут пять-десять, и тут мы с Рокетом замечаем, что этот парень натурально после каждой фразы дергается.  
У Китти отпала челюсть.  
— Он подумал, что ты серьезно?  
Питер начал смеяться.  
— Ага! Он переключает управление на автопилот, идет к нам и говорит: «Заткнись, Спартои так не делают». А Рокет напускает на себя свой знаменитый вид и качает головой: «Он только наполовину Спартой. А наполовину человек. Он правда может погибнуть, если ты не дашь ему облегчиться».  
Китти подалась вперед.  
— И что же, он тебя выпустил?  
— О, нет, — ответил Питер с наслаждением. — Все еще лучше. Этот парень говорит: «Ну, думаю, тогда ему придется обмочиться». Тут я немного подвис, а Рокет же быстро соображает, поэтому он отвечает: «Если он это сделает, тогда я погибну! Человеческая моча ядовита!»   
Китти рассмеялась, но Питер замахал на нее руками.   
— Погоди-погоди, будет еще лучше. Я решаю, что надо пользоваться такой ситуацией, и в любом случае, я более ценный пленник, так что я смотрю на Рокета и очень серьезно говорю: «Рокет, если один из нас должен погибнуть, черт возьми, это буду я».  
— И этот чувак тебя выпустил, — предположила Китти, прикусывая губу, чтобы сдержать хихиканье.  
Питер кивнул.   
— От меня выпускает. Но я у него на мушке, так? Я решаю, что надо как-то от него избавиться. Заставить его запаниковать. А я и так уже голый, так что…  
Китти взорвалась смехом.  
— Ты… ты… — выдавила она.  
Питер взмахнул руками, словно изображая взрыв.  
— Писаю _повсюду_! Бедный парень не только оружие уронил, но чуть ноги не переломал, пока пытался добраться до ванны и отмыться. Я его там запер, выпустил Рокета и отпилотировал корабль в ближайший порт захода.  
Постепенно успокаиваясь, Китти утерла выступившие от смеха слезы и вздохнула.  
— Удивительно просто.  
— Поверить не могу, что чувак на это попался, — сказал Питер, качая головой. — Я имею в виду, если Спартои и люди могут скрещиваться, насколько различной может быть их физиология?  
— Эй, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, — фыркнула Китти, подпирая рукой подбородок и улыбаясь. — Спасибо, Питер. Мне именно это и было нужно.  
Он чуть привстал и слегка наклонился.  
— К вашим услугам.  
— Это взаимные услуги, верно? — спросила Китти, постукивая пальцем по коммуникатору.  
— Конечно.  
— Что ж, тогда не забывай, что ты тоже всегда можешь мне позвонить.  
Питер дотронулся до воображаемой шляпы.  
— Не забуду.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Китти сказала «до свидания» и прекратила разговор.

* * *  
Рокет вошел в камбуз и с сомнением посмотрел на Питера.  
— Ты что, только что рассказал «историю про мочу» девушке на первом свидании?  
— Это было не свидание! – запротестовал Питер. — А телефонный разговор.  
— Это была девушка, которая тебе нравится, с которой у тебя могут быть отношения на расстоянии, — не согласился Рокет. — Значит, это свидание.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Ну, я ее рассмешил, чего и добивался, так что, думаю, все отлично получилось.  
Рокет покачал головой.  
— Люди!.. — пробурчал он.


End file.
